Reborn
by Wadanohara16
Summary: Soon after the battle on the moon everything has started to settle down again but, everyone is still on edge. They know the Kishin can't escape, they know Crona's sacrifice has saved them. Kid who now has control over the DWMA decides to send Maka and Soul over to the moon to check on it for any signs of weakness. That's when something happened, something both happy and horrible.


(This is in no way like the anime or manga. I do not own Soul Eater.)

(Since Crona doesn't have a gender I'll just say it's a he in this.)

"Maka! Wake up!" Yelled Soul annoyed. She just groaned and threw her pillow at him missing. He sighed and said "It's time to get up. We have school today." Maka slowly got up and said "Fine. I'm just tired I read a new book until four in the morning." Soul rolled his eyes and said "You're an idiot Maka." She smiled and threw another pillow at him. He dodged it and smiled back. "Ok now get out so I can get dressed." She said and he left the room. After that they went to school and had a normal day. When the final bell rung and everyone was leaving the announcements turned on. "Maka Albarn and Soul Evans please report to the office." Maka and Soul said bye to their friends then headed to the office, when they got there Kid was waiting for them. "Hey guys how have you been?" Kid asked. "We're good. So why did you want to see us?" Replied Maka. Kid answered "I have a mission for you two. I know I should have a teacher do this but, I feel like you two can do it. I need you guys to go check out the moon and make sure there are no cracks in the black blood shield around it."

Maka and Soul's bodies stiffened up at the mention of the moon but then Soul said "We'll do it." "Good. You'll go tomorrow." Said Kid. "We'll see you tomorrow Kid, bye." Said Maka then she walked out of the office with Soul right behind her. When they left Maka took a deep breath and then felt Soul hug her. "Wha-." Maka squeaked out. Soul sighed still hugging her and said "I know your upset about this mission. You miss Crona but remember he sacrificed himself everyone. If he hadn't done that then we could of all died there." Maka relaxed and hugged him back. "I know I just really miss him." She then Soul let go of her. "Let's go out tonight and do something before our mission tomorrow. We deserve it." Said Soul and Maka nodded. That night they went out to a nice restaurant with their friends. They all had a good night hanging out with each other telling jokes and messing around. After a while they got kicked out of the restaurant because of Black Star destroyed a table. They all went home after that to get a good night sleep and Maka kept getting more nervous by the minuet. It took her a while to fall asleep but, when she did she dreamed of Crona.

She dreamed about everything fun they did together and about how sweet Crona was. When she woke up to the alarm in the morning her pillow was wet with tears and so was her face. She took a breath and then went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once she finished and got dressed she saw Soul was already up and ready. "You've been getting up earlier than usual Soul." She said and he shrugged. They quickly ate breakfast and then left to go to the Academy. Maka just wanted to get there and get back. She didn't need any more reminders that Crona was gone forever. When they got to the office they saw the moon's new black surface in the mirror. "Hey Soul, Hey Maka I opened up a gate way to the moon for you. I won't be able to keep it open forever so I'll shut it after you go through and open it back up when you're ready." Said Kid. Maka nods and then starts heading towards the mirror. "Be careful you two alright." Said Kid quickly with a sigh and Maka turns back to him. "Kid I was actually wondering why did you choose for us to go? I know there are people way stronger than me like Black Star." She asked. Kid replied "I know their strong but, so are you Maka. This is also a little practice for you if you really think that there are so many people stronger then you then try to get stronger." Maka smiled and nodded. "Thanks Kid." She said then ran through the mirror with Soul.

The mirror closed behind them and then Maka said "Ok Soul should we stick together or split up and look around?" "Let's try splitting up we'll covered more ground that way and this'll be over quickly." Replied Soul. They walked their separate ways making sure there was no way the Kishin could escape. After about an hour Maka decided to take a break for a couple minutes. When she started walking around again she found a small crack in the moon. "That's too tiny for even the Kishin to find a way out of." She said but still felt odd about it but she then started walking again. "You sure about that?" Said an amused voice. Maka quickly turned around back to the crack and started walking towards it. When she kneeled down to get a better look at it something wrapped around her arm and pulled her towards the crack. When Maka was about to get stuck in it, it started to get bigger then Maka fell through it into darkness. She landed on the ground which seemed like it may have been the actual surface of the moon. "Hello?" Called out Maka nervously. She didn't have any weapons to defend herself if it was really the Kishin.

"Hello." Replied the same voice from before, it gave Maka a shiver just hearing it. "Are you the Kishin?" She asked stiffening up. The voice chuckled and said "Yes I am. Looks like you found me a way out, thank you. So what is the name of my savior?" She could hear the sarcasm in his voice and then replied with acid in her voice "I'm Maka, Maka Albarn. I was the girl who you kept calling weak as we fought." The Kishin chuckled again and Maka felt him grab her around the neck, pulling her close. She felt him breathing next to her ear and shivered again. "Well Maka unless you want your little neck broken you're going to help me get off the moon." He said in a voice just above a whisper into her ear. "As if I'd help you. My friend gave up their life to keep you here and I won't let that go for waste." She spat out. Maka felt the scarf around her neck tighten and she gasped for air. "You're going to get me out of here without having to fight anyone." He said with some annoyance in his tone. They left the hole and were now on the black surface of the moon.

Now Maka could finally see again and she looked at the Kishin. He looked almost exactly the same as when they all fought him. A calm almost emotionless face, he had now messy hair and his skin and clothes were now dirty. He saw her staring at him and he tightened the grip on her neck again. She gasped again and the Kishin sighed. "If you can turn around enough to look at me then my grip isn't tight enough." He said mockingly. "Maka! Where are you?!" Yelled Soul. The Kishin and Maka both heard him yell. Maka didn't want anything to happen to Soul so she didn't say thing hoping he'd go a different way. That didn't happen Soul came towards them and stopped when he say the Kishin holding Maka by her neck. "Get away from my meister!" Yelled Soul. He ran towards the Kishin transforming his arm into a scythe. The Kishin yawned and grabbed Soul's scythe arm. He threw Soul away and pulled Maka closer to him, still holding her by her neck. He looked down at Maka with an evil smirk and said "How about we make a deal. I didn't feel in the mood to fight before but I do now. I'll let you both go if you can defeat me." Maka knew she had no other choice so she agreed.

The Kishin dropped her and said "Go get your scythe." She angrily nodded and ran to Soul. He groaned and Maka said "Get up Soul. We need to distract the Kishin and get back through Kid's mirror." "Ok. Ouch he got me pretty good." He said with rubbing his head then transformed into a scythe. Maka picked him up and took a deep breath. "Soul resonance!" Maka and Soul yelled at the same time. They had their soul's combine and Soul grew in size. He was now a huge multi-colored scythe from a technique called Kishin hunter. Maka ran at the Kishin and was getting angrier by the second. He just stood there smirking at them like he didn't have a care in the world. "Daddy!" yelled a voice causing Maka to lose focus and trip. She looked up and saw a little pink haired child hug the Kishin. "Crona?" Asked Maka shocked. The child looked at her and then the Kishin kneeled down whispering something in the child's ear. He stood up again with that smirk still on his face and the child looked at Maka with eyes full of happiness.

Maka stood up and accidentally dropped Soul; he didn't say anything because even he was too shocked to speak. The kid ran up to Maka jumping in her arms and yelled "Mommy!" Soul transformed back into human form and stared at the child. "Crona?" Asked Maka again. The little child looked up at her face and replied "Yes mommy?" The child then had a confused look and asked worriedly "Mommy are you ok? You're crying." He touched her face causing Maka to fall to her knees and start crying harder. Soul ran over to her and sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm on Maka, she gently pushed him away and then Soul made sure to keep an eye on the Kishin who was still standing there smirking. "How? How is this possible? Crona is dead." Maka said holding her head in her hands. The Kishin walked closer to her and squatted down. "Crona didn't really die, that's why you see him here. While trapped in the moon I found his soul still intact and it became a child." He said still smirking then he motioned to the child, Crona, to come closer.

He ran over to the Kishin and the Kishin picked him up. "If you'd like to get Crona back you'll have to help me get off of the moon." He said still smirking cockily. Maka felt anger and hatred bubble up. She wanted to wring his skinny neck, she knew he was immortal and couldn't kill him but she still wanted to try. Maka took a deep breath to stop herself from doing that and replied to the Kishin "If I agree will you give me Crona?" The Kishin jokingly rested his chin on his hand like he was thinking and said "I don't know, maybe. I've gotten quite attached to him but, I know how well you knew him. Help me and I promise Crona won't get hurt, we can work out the rest later." "As if I'd make such a risky deal." Spat back Maka. He sighed and raised his scarves pointing them all at Crona. He looked at Maka and said "You don't want Crona to get hurt do you?" "Mommy wouldn't want me to get hurt!" Yelling Crona interrupting Maka and the Kishin's glare off. Maka didn't trust the Kishin not to hurt Crona so she sighed and said angrily "Fine, I accept the deal but if you break it I swear you'll regret it." The Kishin started smirking again and he set down Crona then bowed towards Maka. "It's a deal." He said amused.

Maka glared at him and got ready to open the door back to Kid's office. Soul grabbed her wrist and said "What do you think you're doing? We can't unleash the Kishin back upon the world!" She sighed pulling away from him and said "Well I have to. I need to protect Crona. It's too late anyways he's already on the surface." Before Soul could object any further Maka opened the door way back to Kid's office and she turned to the Kishin. "Let's hurry up and get this through with already." She said then walked through the door way. The Kishin picked up Crona again then walked through the door way as well followed by Soul. Kid who was waiting on the other side of the doorway jumped back when he saw his brother, the Kishin, and then looked at an angry and worried looking Maka. "Maka, what's going on?" Asked Kid still shocked. Maka didn't answer and so Soul answered him instead. "This idiot let the Kishin through." He said angrily and Maka lowered her head so no one could see her face. "I-I'm sorry, I had too." She stuttered out still looking at the ground then she felt something pat her on the head.

She looked up and saw it was one of the Kishin's scarves. When he saw her looking at him he smiled and grabbed her with the same scarf pulling her close to him again, this time by the waist instead of the neck. Maka stiffened up and the Kishin said "You've made a girl upset Scythe, that's not very nice of you." Soul glared at him and said with acid "Get your disgusting scarf off of my meister." The Kishin shook his head no and Soul continued to glare at him, Kid stood there still too shocked to move. As this was going on Maka looked and saw Crona asleep in the Kishin's arms. How could he sleep through this? When did he even fall asleep?! Thought Maka. The Kishin looked back to his younger brother and said "Well I'll be leaving brother. I think I'll take this girl with me too." Kid snapped out of it and said "Soul, now!" He held his hand out towards Soul and Soul transformed into a scythe landing in Kid's hand. Crona then woke up with a little yawn; stretching and he rubbed his little eyes. "What's going on?" Asked Crona tiredly.

Kid looked at the child and almost gasped. He looked over to Maka and asked "Is that Crona?" Maka nodded still trapped next to the Kishin. The Kishin then yawned and said "Well I'm bored now; I think I'll leave now bye brother." He then flicked Kid with one of his scarves and walked out of the room dragging Maka with him. "Let me go!" Yelled Maka who finally snapped out of her daze. The Kishin chuckled and asked "Why?" Maka started glaring at him and replied "Because I hate you. I want you dead and I'd never go with you freely. The only reason you're here right now is because I care about Crona." "Yes you're coming with me for Crona so just shut up come along." He replied. She held back her anger and allowed the Kishin to take her with him. Remember this is for Crona; don't do anything rash or else something bad may happen. Deep breaths now. Thought Maka to herself. Eventually they reached a hotel far away from Death City and the Kishin somehow got a room. Maka was shocked, he not only was insane but he really looked it too.

How could someone allow him to get a room? Once there the Kishin locked the door tightly behind them and shut all the curtains. "Don't want anyone who may report back to that school to see us." He said after he finished shutting them all. Crona who was still half asleep looked at both of them with droopy eyes. "Where are we?" He asked his voice slightly slurred from drowsiness. Maka who was sitting next to him smiled and said "We're at a hotel." "A hotel? I've never been to one before." Replied Crona then he nodded back to sleep. Maka tucked him under a blanket and kissed him on the forehead then quietly got up. "So when are you going to release us?" She asked the Kishin who was being quite quiet. He shrugged and replied "Not sure yet, and I wouldn't keep asking questions." This made Maka angrier and she jabbed a finger in his face. "I'm not afraid of you." She says glaring at him then he smirks grabbing her hand. Before she could do anything or say anything he pushed her down on the bed opposite to the one Crona was currently on, now asleep again somehow.

The Kishin smirked as he held Maka down, the way he was on top of her made it so she couldn't struggle out of his grip. "Get off of me." She said in a deadly voice. The Kishin just laughed and then said "I'm so afraid a little girl." "I'm not a little girl." She said before she could stop herself and he replied "Oh, you're not? It must just be how childish your figure is. Flat as a board and no curves." He smirked and Maka felt her face start burning with anger. She again tried to get out of his grip so she could hurt him but with no success. The Kishin moved his face closer to hers still smirking and she turned her head away. He grabbed her face with one of his scarves and forced her to face him. Maka felt herself start to shake, she couldn't help it she was actually afraid. The Kishin seeing this got off her and started laughing. "Looks like you were actually afraid there." He said and Maka just silently glared at him. She then got up and got under the covers with Crona in the other bed. She eventually fell asleep to sound of Crona's tiny breaths and heartbeat.

When she woke up the room was almost pitch black but, she could sort of see everything around her. She looked at the next bed and saw a cocoon made of scarves. She silently picked up the still sleeping Crona and started heading towards the exit. She just started undoing the locks when something wrapped around her waist pulling her and Crona onto the other bed. "Where do you think you're going?" Asked the Kishin who was unraveling himself from the cocoon. Maka didn't know what to do so she stayed silent and held onto Crona tightly. Shortly after Crona woke up "It's so dark in here can you turn the light on daddy." Asked Crona then he got off Maka's lap and stretched. Maka continued to stay silent and the Kishin stared at her. She didn't know what to do and just stared at the ground. Maka then felt something touch her leg and she looked over. It was Crona and he was looking at her with worry in his eyes. "Are you ok mommy?" Asked Crona. She smiled and then replied "I'm fine, I just want some fresh air."

Crona's face then light up and he turned to the Kishin. "Daddy can me and mommy go for a walk?" Crona asked. The Kishin answered "Well only if I can come too." Crona nodded with a smile and then the Kishin got up. "Alright let's go then." He said with a smile then grabbed Maka with a scarf pulling her close to him. He then had another scarf reach out and pick up Crona setting him on his shoulders. Maka glared at the Kishin and Crona was smiling at him. Maka stopped glaring and looked at Crona thinking, He has really changed in his new life. He used to be nervous at all times and now he seems perfectly fine. Maybe it's because he was raised differently this time but the Kishin was the one to raise him. Also how did he become this old so fast? When they got outside Maka tried to look for an escape plan and felt a slight pain on her waist. She looked down and saw that it was the Kishin's arm squeezing her tightly. She looked up at his face and saw that he was staring at her with an annoyed look on his face. He then leaned down close to her ear and she stiffened. "You don't think I saw you looking for a way to escape?" He whispered in her ear in such as tone it sent a shiver down her spine.

She didn't answer him but just ignored him. He stood straight up again and started to walk still squeezing Maka. Crona who was still on the Kishin's shoulders then started to stretch and he said "I wanna walk." The Kishin took Crona off his shoulders and said "Alright as long as you promise not to leave my side." Crona nodded with a smile and grabbed his hand that wasn't squeezing Maka. As they continued to walk around a couple girls that looked like they were around Maka's age looked at them and then started laughing. One of the girls then yelled to Maka "Don't you think you're a little too young to have a child, what are you a whore?" Maka wasn't able to speak back, she tried to speak but nothing came out. What was she even supposed to say? _Oh, I'm not his mother, I'm just trying to protect him from an insane killer._ She felt extremely embarrassed and could feel her anger rising, causing her face to go red. Asura rushed one of his scarves at the girl and then in a split second her arms flew off. Maka's eyes widened in shock and the girl screamed clutching her bloody stump.

Crona smiled and clapped "Yay, Daddy!" He said happily. After that the Kishin started to walk back towards the hotel with Maka and Crona in tow. When they got back Maka was speechless. She just stared at the Kishin not saying a thing. He noticed this and glared at her. "What are you looking at me for didn't I just help you." He said with annoyance in his voice. Maka then took a deep breath then said "You sliced off a girls arm. That wasn't okay!" He sighed still with annoyance in his voice and said "I didn't like that girls tone, it gave me a headache. Her scream was much more appealing." The Kishin then got into his bed and wrapped himself into cocoon, again. Maka sat down on the opposite bed and continued to stare at him until Crona pulled on her skirt. "Mommy are you alright you're a little pale." He said with worry in his voice and Maka smiled at him. "I'm fine." She said then felt a cough coming. She covered her mouth with her arm and gasped when she saw what came out of her mouth. She had coughed up blood not normal red blood but, black blood. "No. No. No. This can't happen, my blood isn't black. I haven't gone into madness, why?" She said to herself and covered her face.

The Kishin didn't unwrap himself from his cocoon but he chuckled. "Daddy this isn't the time to laugh! Mommy isn't feeling well!" Crona yelled his voice full of worry. "She's fine. Just becoming like us." The Kishin replied and Crona sighed then climbed onto the bed with Maka. Eventually Maka fell asleep, when she woke up something warm and soft was next to her. She opened her eyes to see Crona sleeping next to her but something was different. Crona wasn't as little as he was before. Crona now looked like he was about ten years old.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
